This invention relates to a bedspread holder.
Over the years there have been numerous attempts to design and build a bedspread holder which is both easy to use as well as efficient. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,736 entitled Spread Holder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,469 entitled Collapsible Bedspread-Holder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,480 entitled Bedspread Saver, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,979 entitled Holder for Bed Covers. Typically, these bedspread holders are difficult to operate (U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,736) or have relatively complex or difficult to operate legs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,469 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,480).
Further to the above, a bedspread holder should be simple, easy to store, as well as low cost. The bedspread holder of the present invention fulfills these needs.